


The final chance

by Heading100Ways



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heading100Ways/pseuds/Heading100Ways
Summary: In a world of live or die, characters question their place & role, and what it truly means to be the 'good person'. From the ashes, rose the 100, with two bright and amorous leaders at the heart. They have risen from ashes and now do whatever it takes to survive.





	1. Garden of Love

 

** The final chance **

 

 

Garden of love

 

 

 

By [William Blake](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems-and-poets/poets/detail/william-blake)

 

 

 

 

 

_I went to the Garden of Love,_

_And saw what I never had seen:_

 

_A Chapel was built in the midst,_

_Where I used to play on the green._

 

_And the gates of this Chapel were shut,_

_And Thou shalt not. writ over the door;_

 

_So I turn'd to the Garden of Love,_

_That so many sweet flowers bore._

 

_And I saw it was filled with **graves,** _

_And **tomb-stones** where flowers should be: _

_And Priests in black gowns, were walking their rounds,_

  
_And binding with briars, my joys & desires_.

 

 

In this garden of love, it seemed to be more of a garden of death. Blood, destruction and death were all that surrounded Clarke & Bellamy. She walked around slowly, taking in the sight of another familiar face, half-known, dead. As she walked, there was a growing sense of urgency and panic in present, in conscience there were new goals and missions if they wanted to survive for much longer. It seemed almost ironic, in a sick, untimely way, to find their only real enemy was to be mother nature herself.

 

"Clarke", she could almost feel the weak vibrations of Bellamy's voice on her neck, feel his overlooking concern. She glanced up, half-looking, half not, into his eyes.

"We should get everyone back to Arkadia, figure out a plan".

"I need to speak to Roan first, get him to take the flame", Clarke replied softly, still not quite there. She was losing her grip on reality,with what was real and what was not.

Bellamy caught her eye, "Are you sure you wanna do that", he asked gently.

 

With that, Clarke could feel the flame in her jean pocket, a token of the past. "Its the right thing to do, once Roan becomes king, we stand a chance".

Bellamy nodded slightly in approval, still sensing her tension locked within: Which He knew, and she knew he knew. They needed little words to communicate, he knew the flame was Lexa, and that she wanted to go back to Arkadia and to get rid of the threat of radiation without alarming everyone else around them.

 

"I'll go collect any others, meet you in 10", he said starting to walk away.

"Wait", Clarke heard herself shout out. He turnt sharply, looking at her, eyebrows stitched in confusion. "Thank-you, for saving me", she told him. His eyebrows slackened, and eyes widened, "I guess I could do with a break protecting you", he replied half-jokingly. The flicker of their old humour appeared, from what seemed a lifetime ago. Bellamy Blake was literally tugging her heart strings.

 

"I guess I'll take up your job then,  stay safe Bellamy, she replied with a half smile.

 

 


	2. Butterfly child

BELLAMY BLAKE

Bellamy held on to his gun tightly, to his left there was nothing but the wastelands of Polis and to his right were bodies strewn and laid out in strangely orderly rows. The collection of the dead. Bellamy's eyes darted across the rows once, twice and several times but luckily none of their people were of the dead. He had seen Brian and Miller together making their own way to Arkadia with a dozen others they knew, but there was still no sign of his sister. He had lost her,  the girl with a ribbon and butterflies - they had all changed, become stronger, but he hadn't suspected how much Octavia would change. Where was the girl who now murdered people out of sheer vain? He traced his pathway back to the tower of Polis, but then came to a sudden stop, something was not right. There was a sensation that something bad was going to happen, but what? He couldn't move despite knowing he needed to collect Clarke and go home. Something in the air was wrong, terribly wrong.

He was right...

 

RAVEN REYES

Damn it!

There was still no signal despite hours of trying to get a signal. "Maybe you could give a rest?", Monty suggested. They sat together in the control room, whilst Harper and Jasper made fun out of playing loud music, and drinking an old supply of 'MOONSHINE'. There wasn't time for fun, ALLIE was defeated but Raven was sure her final blow had not been quite delivered, yet.

"I can't stand the music", she replied, resting her head on her hand.

"Lets walk in the forest then", he said, yet then noticing her eyes slide to the radio, added, "You can take the radio with you".

 

OCTAVIA BLAKE

Out-stretched on the ground was Indra.

Octavia watched as Indra's fists curled into each other, and as she gasped for each breath slowly as her pulse failed, she watched until she could watch no more. "Indra", she kneelt beside to her, meeting her old teacher's eyes. "Don't die", she begged. Indra grinned and reached to take Octavia's hand, their hands laid entwined, "I won't".

 

CLARKE GRIFFIN

Echo's cold blade was millimetres away from her throat, where blood could spill endlessly. "Let me go", she croaked, elongating her neck in a desperate attempt to put enough distance between her and the end of Echo's sword. Echo did not seem to hear her, or just didn't care, she edged on further through the crowds of on- looking eyes, through the whispers and murmurs in the crowd. Behind her were a collection of Echo's army, ragged and tattered , parting the crowd like machine cuts wheat.   

"Leave my daughter alone", it was Mum, it was... Ahead of her and Echo,  there was her mum and Kane looking out furiously but also with a fear  of death similar to the one overtook after her mother after Clarke dad's death. Was she going to die? Like her father, in of vain?

"LET HER GO", she heard the furious rage of a half lion half boy, Bellamy. Bellamy ran forwards as close as he could be without Kane's grasp pulling him back, "Bellamy stop", she heard Kane mutter gravely.

Echo removed her blade from Clarke's neck and pushed her forward into Bellamy arms, where he caught her and held her close. She breathed into his shoulder and turned back to look at Echo.

Echo and her warriors past Bellamy and Clarke, with the silent word in the wind, "Now we are equal". It was addressed to Bellamy, what did she mean?

 

MONTY GREEN

They stood by the river, leaning on the supporting trees. The forest was thick of illuminating butterflies which populated the tree's branches, and brightest flowers. They had spoken for half an hour or two, but now just stood and didn't speak, it was peaceful and the  type of bliss which was rarity to any of them. This was what Raven meant by resting, no loud commotion or misery could entreat them here, only peace and nothing else.

Monty almost hated himself when he decided to break it, "You look sad", he said. And she did, she looked on at him with dark whirlpools of brown, the black had dilated to its full size dominating her eyes: Her eyes reminded them of his mother's, always thinking about two things at the same time, never stopping. She opened her mouth to reply, only to be interrupted by the sharp sound of radio waves, the signal...

 He shot across towards her, helping her dismount the heavy speaker, and micro. Their hands met for a moment, just for a quick fleeing moment, yet a spark of charged electricity shivered up his arm through the spinal cord. He quickly retracted his hand and turned away from Raven, facing the river and endless trees.     

Behind him ,he could hear her communicate with Bellamy and Clarke. And Abby and Kane?

He waited a while, and turned back to see her face white and eyes wide.

"What is it", he asked. The radio was off, the signal fired out.

**"The world is going to end".**

 


	3. To thrive

ROAN

In the tower of polis, the commander of death sat upon his throne. Tired and aged of the long speech of Echo:

"Stop", he told her.

The corners of her lips curled slightly, "Think about it. I can do what you mother could never do".

"Rule everything", he replied gruffly, and arose from his throne, he was bored.

Echo kneelt down, on two bent knees,and begged: "Please, my King. Let me help you".

Seamlessly from out of nowhere, Roan removed the bandage from his chest and displayed a long, deep red gash.

"If you want to help me get me a **doctor** ", he commanded. His command echoed twice.

 

ABBY GRIFFIN

"Clarke, please. Stay with me", Abby implored her daughter, her hand still hanging tightly on Clarke's arm.

Clarke detached her arm away,

"We will meet again. But I need you to set a bargain with Roan", she asked her mother .

"At what price?", Abby asked.

From out of Clarke's jean pocket she produced the flame,  _a small strong solid yet treated with the fragility of glass_ ,  and cupped it into Abby's hand.

 

Silence.

 

"Oh Clarke, no anything else, please".

It was Lexa...

"He needs nothing else, with this he can rule everything and everyone", Clarke returned, as she met her mother's eyes: full of sympathy.

Abby questioned what Clarke wanted from the bargain:

"His power to help us save the world".

 

RAVEN REYES

When Raven awoke there was a sharp excruciating sensation coming from her left leg. Slowly, she pulled her leg out of the bed and pushed herself up. Her room was empty except for her bed and her Raven necklace.

Finn...

She could remember everything about him, his straight hair and crude sense of humour, & rebellious yet  mature attitude.

"Raven", a voice called from outside, it was Jasper. "They've arrived".

"Who?", her voice croaked back.

"Last time I checked, Brian, Miller, Bellamy, Clarke and the rest of us", he replied through the door.

They were here

 

CLARKE GRIFFIN

She had called every member of Shaikru for an official meeting, in the middle of Arkadia.

The sky a lapis stone, cut a jagged figure of her stood upon a stool, speaking  words of hope:

"I have called you here today, because--", she stopped for a moment with the sinking realisation that this day would become a memory, that there in fact  was a clock ticking:

They were running out of time...

"Because we don't have much time. Radiation levels are rising", the crowd took it's turn to stop, angry whispers in crowd, the registration of shock on many a face.

"Look", she said trying to get the spur of crowd again, "I know you're angry, but when I shut down ALIE I knew I could because we have a chance of survival. If we all work together, we won't just survive, we'll thrive, **together** ".

 

BELLAMY BLAKE

286 volunteers signed up for work, after Clarke's speech. Her word seemed to have really motivated the crowd, she had given them hope, a flame with limited life.

Raven got them to work straight away, luckily for them most of the volunteers were engineers, scientists and hard labourers before on the Ark.

Distantly, Bellamy watched as the previous chancellor approached him closer and closer until he could hear his voice: "I think I can help you and Clarke". 

"What could we need from you?", Bellamy spoke harshly, almost regretting the bitterness with every word spoken. He had become too soft during his time on Earth.

Jaha seemed to ignore Bellamy's false resentment, and replied anyway: "A **hydro generator** and **bunker** ".

Jaha had won.

 

MONTY GREEN

"So what did Bellamy and Clarke say in that meeting again?", Monty queried whilst walking alongside Raven.

"Doesn't matter.Just get me that hydro generator without exploding it, please", she asked him.

Monty hoisted himself up into the back of the truck, and looked back down at Raven, "Yes Ma'am", spoke soldier like, with the edge of  a mocking childish tone: young, innocent.

"Oh and one last thing Monty".

Monty turned to look back at Raven:  
"Stay safe, for me at least".

Monty looked at her  softly  feeling as if he had been spun upside down, he couldn't manage for words so simply nodded and closed the back door of the truck, concealing his sight of Raven fully.

 

CLARKE GRIFFIN

Jaha stood in front of Clarke and Bellamy pointing out further north above the cliff and towards the opening of another endless forest. "Next we go there", he instructed and lead the way through the long grass. Clarke beckoned to follow his lead, when she felt Bellamy's warm grasp on her wrist, she revolved directly to see him. Bellamy let go of her wrist, his warmth still spread from her wrist to  arm. "We're seriously not trusting this guy??", he questioned.

He didn't trust Jaha, nor did Clarke, but  sacrifices have to be made for the greater good, there was no choice in this- they both understood that.

"Its our only hope", she offered mildly and drifted in Jaha's direction: hoping Bellamy followed: he did.

But  only for her.

 

OCTAVIA BLAKE

Roan growled at her like an infuriated hound ready to attack, "You are not a doctor".

Octavia grimaced, "No I am not".

He stood from his throne tall and mighty. "GUARDS", he called his command.

No guards came.

"Where are my guards?", he interrogated roughly with words digging deep as thorns.

"Dead. I killed them", she answered honestly and edged towards Roan.

Roan loured at Octavia, eyes narrowed, fists clenched...

"You really ought to provide yourself with better protection. Now that you're almost King. A lot of people want you dead"----.

Massively interrupting, Roan queried her profile, "Who are you? ".

She looked back boldly, eyes un-malleable:

**"Your warrior".**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rush slightly with this draft, as the show airs tonight- confusing my plot line as usual...  
> :)) Thanks to anyone who reads this- it means the world.  
> The next chapter will be better ( I hope).


	4. Grace to his idolatry

ECHO

The king was a coward. Weak enough to meet Skaikru's desperate pleas for help. He now insists that the bond between Triku and Shaikru have never been stronger, **lies...**

 **They** knew something that no-one else did, something that would change everything, but what?

4 hours ago the once Prince was declared the new King. The flame discovered from nowhere, suddenly in his hand, the crown placed 'rightly' on his head and stiches in the place of his wound.

This was game and Echo would win.

* * *

* * *

 

 

KANE

Kane sat silently in Indra's home, Abby had left for Arkadia, determined to help 'our' people. Kane failed to remember who were 'our people' any longer- all he knew was that as soon as you start you never end. Even a fool can reason his actions if he wants to. Octavia re-entered the room blood washed from her hands, she had killed the ambassador, and had  relocated the sudden lost 'flame'.

"You need to leave Polis", Kane instructed her feeling like a father with heavy disappointment over his youth. Octavia barely looked up and stroked Indra's cut cheek, "You don't make orders around here, I'll go when I want to, when the King wants me to".

Kane rose angrily, "You go now"!, "There is no when 'I want to' here, when people find out you're a murderer, they'll kill you". Octavia flung her sword out in means of protecting herself, the anger which Kane had started to produce deflated and as he slowly approached Octavia placed his hands out in front of him in means of protecting himself.

"You can leave. Don't you see I'm trying to protect you", he begged.

Octavia placed her sword back in its shaft with a new sense of security, "I don't need protecting". She spoke like a child, selfishly maybe even stupidly. 

"Illian will take you back to Arkadia, take the opportunity while you can".

Octavia half smirked, "Fine, send the king wishes why don't you", she snarled and left the building.

"You shouldn't talk to her like that", a voice retorted, it was Indra wide awake, she looked a Kane with bright eyes- stupid, he thought- she must have been listening the whole time.

Kane sunk to his chair. "I was trying to protect her", he replied tears of frustration welling.

"Aren't we all", Indra said.

 

* * *

* * *

RAVEN

"So let me get this straight, Harper decided to blow up the hydro-generator to save the lives of the slaves in our very med rooms now, allowing the rest of us to die". Bellamy rolled his eyes at Raven, "Raven-", with a pause, "she didn't have a choice, give her a break". Raven cried incredulously, "So now the rest of us are gonna die, huh".

Clarke moved forwards, "We'll find another way"-- Raven sharply and quickly interrupted her, "Yeah and how's that gonna work, the other way isn't another way cause Jaha let you down for oh look what a surprise another time".

Clarke mouth quivered angrily, "You can't tell anyone else about the bunker, do you understand", she ordered Raven in a rage. Raven glared at her, "Oh yeah don't worry Clarke, you're secret's safe with me. I won't tell anyone just slave in every other day trying to find alternatives to your mistakes". She stormed off with the confused attention of several guards in the hall.

* * *

CLARKE

Clarke looked up at Bellamy, desperate for some familiarity: "What do we do now", she almost cried. Clarke was grateful when she found the comfort of Bellamy's hand on her shoulder.  With all this love it brought a shock when he told her: "Make a list".

* * *

* * *

MONTY

Harper returned at night to their chamber, drunk after several moonshine. Monty felt unusually uncomfortable by her sudden invasion into his privacy, she put her face against his, her face branded rough and rouge by alcohol- she was so pretty yet so damaged at the same time, that he could barely look at her, barely conceal his rage at her rash decision which wasn't her's to make.

"Kiss me", she giggled immaturely as if all sense drained. Monty gently pushed her away by the torso, he didn't want to hurt her not when she was this vulnerable. But it seemed the damage had already been done, "What the hell is wrong with you", she mouthed strongly and pushed and shoved at Monty like he was her rag doll. Her rage felt like crashing waves suffocating him. Finally he had enough and shoved her backwards. She stumbled and almost fell backwards onto their bed, but somehow remained statuary. 

"You made a mistake today", he told her, "costing everyone's lives".

She smiled, but it wasn't joyful nor a smile of humour just a spiteful one, polluting her insides- who was she? He couldn't recognise her. As if alcohol had twisted her insides made her un-Harper.

"Don't we all, now kiss me", she replied with a shot- she was so drunk that it seemed she have forgotten what had just happened, flitting from angry to sad to flirty.

"No".

"DAMN YOU"!, she shouted the lion within her roaring  with flames of hell and eternity of the coming abyss.

"No damn you Harper", Monty cried tears already sparing.

Harper now lay across their bed dizzy and high- "You don't love more than starlight".

"What?!"

"Wish upon a star", she sounded like ferial child high flying on false dreams , sad and weepy , then suddenly bitterly: "you wouldn't wish for me, you'd wish for her".

With a tremble Monty brought himself beside Harper correcting her head under the pillow to her side to prevent her chocking on her own vomit, his hand lay in her dampened cooper hair stroking it smooth, she was now a baby.

"Who"? he dared to ask.

"Raven", she replied without a shudder of doubt.

_**Her name brought staggering pools of flames to his heart, her, grace to his idolatry.** _

 

He was about to reply but she had more to say, "And me with **Jasper**. You should leave me. I kissed him and liked it. You should hate me. Why aren't you breaking up with me"?

He stood steadily, feeling his multiple layers of graphene tumble away:

  
 "I am", he said.

And then he left.    

 

 

  


End file.
